


Кто стрижёт командора?

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Опубликовано на "Книге Фанфиков": https://ficbook.net/readfic/8074886





	Кто стрижёт командора?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Cuts the Commander's Hair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827674) by [IncreasingLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncreasingLight/pseuds/IncreasingLight). 



> Опубликовано на "Книге Фанфиков": https://ficbook.net/readfic/8074886

Каллен заглянул в библиотеку, тревожно осмотрелся, но успокоился, увидев лишь Дориана и работающую за своим столом Элизму.

— Дориан... — шепотом окликнул он.

Альтус поднял голову и подмигнул командору, со смущенным видом топчущемуся у входа на лестницу. Каллен взглядом указал наверх и вопросительно посмотрел на Дориана. 

— Нет, эта леди на встрече с Инквизитором, мой друг, — заметил Дориан. — Какая-то проблема?

Каллен густо покраснел.

— Мне бы подстричься. И побыстрее.

И в самом деле, волосы Каллена отросли на два дюйма длиннее обычного и уже напоминали прически некоторых долийцев, служащих Инквизиции, только его прическа была гораздо пышней и кудрявей.

Дориан моргнул, затем лукаво улыбнулся.

— О, дорогой мой командор. — Он окинул придирчивым взглядом голову Каллена. — Да, выглядит неряшливее, чем обычно, верно? Но чем могу помочь я? 

Каллен закатил глаза.

— Просто скажи, кто тебя подстригает?

— Командор, разве у тебя нет кого-нибудь, кто делает эту работу? — рассмеялся Дориан и просиял: — Или ты можешь сделать такую же прическу, как у того парня, де Шевина! К тому же у вас очень похожие волосы. Он просто красавчик! 

— Создатель, нет! — с испуганным и несчастным видом воскликнул Каллен. — Не буду я носить такую же стрижку, как этот орлейский хлыщ!

Дориан бросил оценивающий взгляд на его волосы.

— Ты бы мог просто немного отпустить их. С кудрями ты будешь выглядеть совершенно очаровательно. Инквизитору это определённо понравится.

Каллен побледнел.

— Меня годами дразнили "Кудряшкой" и "Лапшой". Я категорически отказываюсь снова давать кому-либо повод для этого.

Дориан откинулся на спинку стула, наслаждаясь ощущением власти над командором. 

— Кто стриг тебя прежде?

— Флисса. — На этот раз Каллен покраснел. — Но она сейчас... занимается другим. Для меня было бы неподобающе...

Дориан разразился хохотом, а Каллен умоляющим взглядом пытался призвать его к тишине.

— Командор, твоя бывшая парикмахерша была... — Дориан вздохнул. — Я могу помочь, но ты должен поклясться, что не расскажешь об этом ни единой живой душе. Он никогда не простит меня, если я растрезвоню о нём всем.

— Что угодно! — пообещал Каллен торжественно. — Сил моих больше нет терпеть это! Мне вчера приснилось, что они превратились в змей и пытались меня задушить! 

Дориан попытался сдержать смех и едва не подавился.

— Хорошо, следуй за мой, командор. — Он неторопливо встал и поставил книгу на полку, чтобы не привлекать внимание. — Это недалеко. 

Каллен, немного успокоившись от близости своей цели, спросил с ноткой подозрительности в голосе:

— Куда мы идём?

— Просто спускаемся. — Дориан обернулся и посмотрел на него сальным взглядом. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл ко мне, иначе бы закончил свои поиски в подземелье. Харрит берётся за стрижку, но делает это так, будто стрижёт овец. И пришлось бы тебе носить шляпу, как бедняжке Коулу. А тот, к кому я тебя веду, имеет очень избранную клиентуру и принимает только по знакомству.

— Что угодно! — Каллен потер шею. — Я обязан с этим что-нибудь сделать.

Они спустились к основанию лестницы и вошли в комнату, где с книгой на коленях сидел в своём кресле Солас. Он поднял взгляд на Дориана.

— Чем я могу быть полезен?

— Боюсь, возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, — протянул Дориан. — Командор... попал в затруднительное положение. Я подумал, что ты сможешь ему помочь.

Солас внимательно посмотрел на Каллена.

— Разумеется, командор, но... Ты не думал немного отпустить волосы? Инквизитору это бы очень понравилось...

— Дыханье Создателя, нет! — Каллен вздрогнул. — И речи быть не может!

— Что ж, очень хорошо, — пожал плечами Солас. — Садись.

Он профессиональным жестом достал ножницы, полотенце, расчёску. Каллен робко опустился на стул.

— Командор, ты используешь какие-либо магические средства для волос?

— Ну... да, — признался Каллен. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я затачиваю свои ножницы при помощи магии, и это может... оказать воздействие на определённые окрашивающие средства и выпрямители. — Солас принялся его расчёсывать. — Чем ты пользуешься?

— Выпрямителем. Он мне просто необходим.

— Не волнуйся, я подправлю свое заклинание. Спасибо за откровенность.

Солас работал сноровисто, и, к облегчению Каллена, отстригаемые волосы быстро покрывали его укутанные полотенцем плечи.

— Разумеется, ты знаешь, что Инквизитору нравится, когда ты... несколько небрежен, скажем так. Я могу дать тебе жидкость, которая будет придавать волосам такой вид, будто ты только что встал с постели...

— Мне всё равно, что леди Инквизитор думает о моих волосах! — запротестовал Каллен. — Это мои волосы, и я сделаю с ними всё, что захочу!

Не прекращая стричь, Солас пожал плечами, но обменялся с Дорианом лёгкими улыбками.

— Это просто досужая беседа, командор. Мы почти закончили. Дориан, найдётся ли у тебя зеркало?

— Разумеется. — Дориан изящным жестом дал ему карманное зеркальце. 

Солас передал зеркальце Каллену.

— Командор. 

Каллен с облегчением выдохнул. Стрижка выглядела замечательно, ровно так, как ему хотелось.

— Восхитительно, Солас. Бесконечно тебе благодарен. Могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать? Хоть что-нибудь? Ты чудотворец.

— Вовсе нет, командор, — сказал Солас, отряхивая полотенце. — Просто помни об одолжении, когда Инквизиция достигнет своих целей. Никогда не знаешь... А я тем временем позабочусь о тебе. Только никому об этом ни слова. Ты не представляешь, сколько здесь тех, кто недоволен своей стрижкой. И я не хочу подстригать все головы в Скайхолде. У меня есть свои дела. 

В зал ворвалась Жозефина, взбешённая и мокрая насквозь.

— Солас! — отчаянно выпалила она. — Краска! Она не взялась! И эта... Сэра!

Она пристально посмотрела на командора, который поклонился ей и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

Про её секрет он тоже никому не расскажет.


End file.
